


I Want More

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Dick riding, M/M, Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sexy, Shower Sex, Smut, bratty!baekhyun, dom!chanyeol, restriction, sub!baekhyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Baekhyun can't wait for Chanyeol to come home,  but he comes home early and gets much more than he expects.





	I Want More

Baekhyun let out a soft, breathy moan. Even though he was alone in the dorms, he didn’t want to be heard by anyone who decided to arrive back early. As he pushed the dildo in and out of his ass, he let out a louder moan, but was caught off guard when he heard the door opening. Before he had to hide the dildo after quickly removing it, Chanyeol stood there in the doorframe, staring at a naked Baekhyun with a slightly shocked expression. Quickly, that changed into a soft smirk that brought a soft pink blush to Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“So, I see my baby boy was feeling a little needy while I was gone.” Chanyeol said as he slowly approached the bed, watching the blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks become darker.

“I didn’t expect you to come home so soon.” he admitted shyly before he felt the younger’s male large hand softly caress his cheek, “I tried to wait for you to come back, but you were taking too long. I couldn’t wait any longer…”

Chanyeol let out a soft chuckle as he softly shook his head. He stopped caressing Baekhyun’s cheek to take off his shirt, his abs being inches away from Baekhyun. He wanted to touched them, but he had to hold back from doing so. Soon, Chanyeol’s were off and on the floor along with his shirt. He then took the dildo and tosses it onto the floor as well on top of his clothes, slowly getting on top of Baekhyun while kissing his lips gently. After a few seconds he pulled away to speak.

“Such an impatient and naughty baby boy you are.” were the words that left Chanyeol’s lips as he then kissed Baekhyun a little more heatedly.

After a minute, he went under Baekhyun’s bed. Chanyeol had done this a few times before, so Baekhyun knew what he was in for. He knew the stuff he kept under his bed, hidden away from the rest of the people in this dorm. Chanyeol had grabbed a couple things from the box, but only one of the items has been used before. Baekhyun was nervous, but willing to experiment and see what Chanyeol had in mind.

A blindfold was put over his eyes, blacking out his vision. Only a little bit of the light from the window had peeked through the blindfold, but he was unable to see what Chanyeol was doing. He soon felt his arms being lifted above his head and what felt like rope being wrapped around his wrists, tying him to the bed. He bit his softly, enjoying the feeling, but; now he was waiting for Chanyeol to fuck him senseless. That would be his punishment for not waiting for Chanyeol to arrive home before having fun in the bedroom, and he didn’t mind that at all.

He heard Chanyeol looking through the box, most likely looking for the anal lube they kept in there. Chanyeol soon found the lube and applied some to himself before he put on the nightstand. He then lifted Baekhyun’s legs and wrapped them around his body, pumping his length before positioning himself in front of Baekhyun. He slowly inserted himself, hearing a soft moan escape Baekhyun’s lips, before he began to gently thrust as he looked down at Baekhyun with a soft smile.

Chanyeol continued to thrust, glancing at Baekhyun every now and then. The sight of the blindfold blocking Baekhyun’s vision, making him unaware of what’s happening around him, causes Chanyeol to thrust a little deeper into his partner. Baekhyun let out a louder moan as he felt Chanyeol’s dick travel deeper into his ass, wishing he could see the smirk on Chanyeol’s face as he heard Baekhyun’s moans. The smirk that showed up when he felt dominance over his hyung, making him feel needed and special.

Soon, Chanyeol’s trusts were quicker and rougher, the moans of Baekhyun and him filled the soon within minutes. Baekhyun was surprised at how fast Chanyeol was going, because he knew people would be coming home soon, but he liked the long sessions the two had together in the bedroom. He didn’t understand why it felt like Chanyeol was rushing everything, but in the back of his mind, he felt there was something more to come.

Caught off guard and snapped out of his thoughts, Chanyeol gave Baekhyun one hard, deep thrust that caused Baekhyun to let a loud moan and grip onto the bed sheets as he shut his eyes tightly behind the blindfold. Chanyeol let out a soft chuckle.

“I didn’t know my baby boy liked rough sex so much.” Chanyeol spoke before he began thrusting even harder.

Baekhyun did enjoy rough sex, he just didn’t admit it because he likes people to find out, and give it to him occasionally. He just smiled softly at Chanyeol’s comment, waiting to see what Chanyeol was going to do next. Soon enough, Chanyeol was roughly fucking Baekhyun as both their moans echoed through the room while a light coat of sweat sticked to their skin. And before he knew it, Baekhyun felt the rope being untied; setting his hands free. Chanyeol then flipped them over. He was now on top of Chanyeol, which caused a bright pink blush to appear on his face.

“Chanyeol-” Baekhyun began to speak shyly, before he was cut off.

“Ride me my handsome prince.” Chanyeol’s deep voice spoke in a whisper.

Baekhyun nodded and began to carefully ride Chanyeol’s dick, not wanting to hurt him. Chanyeol let out a soft, breathy moan as he felt his dick being ridden, amazed how someone could ride a dick so well without a blindfold. Once he gained a little more confidence, he began to ride Chanyeol’s dick better than he thought he was before, smiling when he heard Chanyeol’s moans. A soft moan escaped him though when he felt Chanyeol’s hands grip onto his waist.

He continued to ride Chanyeol’s dick until he could feel himself getting close. That’s when he began to slow down, but Chanyeol encouraged him to go at the pace he was. Baekhyun agreed and continued, feeling Chanyeol release inside of him. He then came onto Chanyeol’s stomach, panting as he removed the blindfold, seeing the cum go down Chanyeol’s sides, and Chanyeol panting; his hair drenched in sweat. Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun and smiled, still panting as Baekhyun got off him and onto the bed besides him.

“That was amazing.” he said with a bigger smile as he sat up, “We should get cleaned up, huh?”

Baekhyun nodded, slightly disappointed it didn’t last as long as he had hoped, but he planned on teasing Chanyeol that night to make up for the time he missed. However, Chanyeol had another plan in mind. As Chanyeol grabbed a tissue and wiped the cum off him, Baekhyun headed for the bathroom to prepare a bath for the two of them. Chanyeol soon followed after Baekhyun, wrapping his around around him when he got in there, giving him a back hug. 

“I’d prefer if we took a shower.” Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, sending slight shivers down his back.

The two then hopped into the shower, the hot water hitting both of them. They cleaned their bodies, getting the smell of sweat off of them. Once Chanyeol had finished washing his hair, Baekhyun got down on his knees carefully, catching Chanyeol’s attention. Raising an eyebrow out of curiosity, he soon let out a moan when he felt Baekhyun pumping his length. Baekhyun was satisfied with the boner he had given Chanyeol, he looked up to explain the reason for his actions.

“I want more of you, I’m too impatient to wait until tonight.” Baekhyun spoke seriously, “I want you to wash my hair while I suck on your dick, please?”

“Oh really?” Chanyeol said, running a hand through Baekhyun’s wet hair.

Baekhyun nodding, waiting for Chanyeol to agree to what he wanted. It became obvious that the moan he had let out a couple minutes ago had an effect on Baekhyun, noticing Baekhyun was a little excited, and the thought of sucking Chanyeol’s dick made him get even more excited. He smiled and nodded, telling Baekhyun he would love to do that for Baekhyun.

“Just remember to close your eyes, I don’t want soap getting into your beautiful eyes.” Chanyeol said, softly, grabbing the shampoo he knew Baekhyun loved to use. 

Baekhyun put Chanyeol’s dick into his mouth and began to suck, a moan escaping Chanyeol before he began to carefully wash Baekhyun’s hair. As he massaged the shampoo into Baekhyun’s scalp, a soft hum escaped him. He could feel Baekhyun’s hum against his dick, he stopped for a second and dipped his head back and shut his eyes, letting out a soft groan. After a few seconds he continued, while Baekhyun was sucking on Chanyeol’s dick, bobbing his head. As Baekhyun cupped his hands to catch some of the shower water in his hands, so he could pour onto Baekhyun’s hair to rinse it, he could feel himself getting close. He worked as quickly as he could to rinse Baekhyun’s hair thoroughly, but the sensation of Baekhyun sucking on his dick was distracting, but in a way he didn’t mind. It was amazing, he could feel himself getting weak in the knees. Baekhyun could tell Chanyeol was close as he was deep throating his dick, so he pulled away to speak.

“You can’t cum!” He spoke with a small whine, “Not yet! You gotta finish washing my hair!”

“Now hun, what did I say about you being a brat.” Chanyeol spoke with that tone.

“But we had a deal! You wash my hair, I suck your dick!”

“Byun Baekhyun.”

“You don’t finish your task, and I won’t finish mine.”

Chanyeol chose not to argue any longer, knowing they’d still be in the shower for a while if they did. He reached for the shower head behind him and asked Baekhyun to close his eyes once again. With a big smile that had spread across his face as he watched Chanyeol figure out how to finish what he said he would, he continued to suck on Chanyeol’s dick.

As he rinsed Baekhyun’s hair thoroughly, he could feel himself getting close again, but he had to try his hardest not to cum, even though Baekhyun was sucking his dick so well. Once he was done, he quickly but carefully the shower head back up and grabbed onto Baekhyun’s hair. This was his cue to cum, and he did. He released into Baekhyun’s mouth, letting out a loud groan as he pulled on Baekhyun’s hair, earning a moan from the other one in return. After taking Chanyeol’s dick out of his mouth, he swallowed the cum and looked up at Yeol with a smile.

“Thank you for washing my hair!” He said, the bratty attitude now gone since he got what he wanted.

The two got out of the shower and Chanyeol got a couple towels. One for himself, and one for Baekhyun. He dried him off after wrapping his towel around his waist, then did the same for the older one. 

“Go brush your teeth, and I’ll get you some clothes to wear.” Chanyeol spoke softly before planting a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun nodded and skipped over to the sink, being caught off guard as he bent down to grab a hand towel from under the sink to use by Chanyeol spanking his bare ass since the towel had fallen off of him. He turned into a tomato as he looked at Chanyeol with a pout as he covered his butt. Baekhyun whined and shouted about how that was unfair of Chanyeol to spank him unexpectedly.

“It is fair.” Chanyeol replied, “It’s what you get for being a brat in the shower. I’m the dominant one, make the rules and give you the orders. Understood, baby boy?”

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a shy nod, showing he understood. Chanyeol smiled and gently pat Baekhyun’s head.

“Good boy.”


End file.
